


White

by Rainripple



Series: GBF drabble/WIP collections [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: 1) Vaseraga/ Eustace -  (pre-spaghetti syndrome) Eustace spends a lot of time off the ship but at least Vaseraga is there to reward him for his hard work2) Vaseraga/ Eustace - Vaseraga thinks his feelings towards Eustace are unrequited...but are they really?
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: GBF drabble/WIP collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070435
Kudos: 2





	1. Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> More fic drabble dumps from me lmao...just going through my google docs to catalogue how many wips i had and some of these i just want to get out because they're not worth putting through the rewriting process. Like before, I'm capping these at 7 drabbles per entry. I haven't got any serious fics out in a while because I'm busy writing the Eustace powerpoint but I hope to get some out soon once thats done >< thank you for your patience

“Room. Now.”

Ilsa looked at Eustace appraisingly. “Are you okay?”

He shrugged, only muttering, “It’s nothing,” before walking off. On the surface, he seemed fine but Vaseraga could just make out a slight limp and a new nick in one of his ears. He slurped down the last bit of his drink before getting up to follow the erune. 

Alone in the corridor, Eustace hadn’t moved much and was hiding his fatigue less. Vaseraga took pity on him and lifted him up in his arms and carried him the rest of the way to their room while Eustace dozed a little.

Even when they got back to their room, the erune insisted on undressing himself. Vaseraga laid himself down underneath the covers. Almost as soon as he was done dumping everything on the floor, Eustace practically leapt into bed, cuddling close against Vaseraga’s chest with the covers wrapped tightly around him. He welcomed the hand that stroked itself through his hair and scratched his ears, stress melting away as time went by.

Vaseraga didn’t press Eustace for details. He worked harder than any of them on their undercover investigation, staying out late more and more often. Vaseraga did enjoy drinking late into the night but a part of it was also him waiting for Eustace to come home. Eustace only ever put his walls down around him and honestly he felt pretty lucky. He was content with the little downtime they spent.

Within the hour, his eyelids slipped shut and the erune drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hanahaki au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEWEEE god this wip is so old, this was from way back July 2019. Was originally going to be a Vaseraga character study in the same vein as the Eustace fic, and then it became a hanahaki fic and I somehow never ended up finishing it. I'm scrapping it for now but who knows, maybe I will return to it some day

Eustace is special. Vaseraga isn’t sure why but his feelings about Eustace are different in some way to how he feels about his other fellow Society members. 

Ilsa and Eustace are like two sides of the same coin. They’re both superior in rank to Vaseraga but while Ilsa burns with fury, Eustace is chilling like ice. Cool, calm and collected. They make for an impressive pair and Vaseraga respects both of them greatly but he feels an additional indiscernible emotion in regards to the latter.

He gets his first hints as to what it may be when Halloween swings around. Vaseraga shares a room with Eustace on the Grandcypher so it’s no surprise he walks in when Eustace is trying on his Halloween costume. For a few seconds, the erune appears not to notice his speechless staring, focusing on looking at himself in the mirror to check everything is in it’s correct place. Every piece fits perfectly and accentuates his assets. Vaseraga’s heart might have skipped a beat or two.

Eventually he has to shake himself out of his reverie when Eustace turns around to face him.

“...Is there a problem?”

“You look good.” Vaseraga immediately gives himself a mental slap in the face.

Eustace’s confused face makes Vaseraga nervous but all the erune says is a casual “thanks,” before he leaves, cape fluttering behind him.

As soon as he leaves, Vaseraga takes a few moments to steady himself against the wall and question what exactly happened there before dismissing it and going back to doing what he’d been planning to do originally.

000

After a few good drinks with Eugen and some drunk dancing, Vaseraga makes his way back to his room. At first, it seems like nobody is in but turning on the lights says otherwise.

Eustace looks like he barely took the time to hang his cape on a hook and toe off his shoes before collapsing into bed. He’s sloppily laid at a slant across his bed, covers trapped under his body and toes dangling just off the side. For a second, Vaseraga is concerned but closer inspection shows that he is just tired and not in fact gravely injured.

His expression is soft and relaxed in his sleep. It’s a stark difference to Eustace’s chilly default expression. Vaseraga’s hand drifts towards the erune’s head before he realises what he’s doing and pulls back. His heart wants to tuck him in properly and stroke his head but his head tells him that that’s inappropriate and he should go to bed before he makes a fool of himself.

It takes a while for him to fall asleep that night and not because he doesn’t want to go through more nightmares.

000

Vaseraga should be feeling good. The conflict at Moon Sliver has been resolved (for now) and he came out of it alive. He’s come to terms with the troubles he had regarding his dead crewmates and is learning how to rely more on his current ones. 

And yet he feels terrible. He thought he’d forgiven himself at last but as he sits at a table by himself at the Raduga, downing down several large jugs of beer, the doubts start pouring in again. He has a bad habit of ruminating in his own negative thoughts and he begins to feel cold despite the warm summer temperatures. The noise in the room filters out to almost nothing in comparison to the deafening accusations in his head. He signals for more refills until they stop coming. Ladiva asks in concern about what is wrong and Vaseraga immediately feels worse. Only a mere “it’s nothing” creeps out of his mouth - pathetic excuse he knows - before he hastily shuffles away, seeking the privacy of his room.

The contrasting silence in the corridor is haunting, only helping him fall deeper into the void growing ever wider inside him. He feels both empty and full of grief and guilt at once.

It’s only as he finally reaches his room when he remembers that he shares it with Eustace. He’s sat on the floor, ears perked up in acknowledgement of his presence but otherwise ignoring him in favour of cleaning his gun. HIs brow is furrowed in concentration and Vaseraga is frozen, wanting desperately to leave so as not to disturb him and show how pathetic he’s feeling and yet at the same time, for some reason being reluctant to leave.

Vaseraga must have stood at the doorway for a moment too long because Eustace looks up at him, frown instantly shifting into concern.

“What’s wrong?”

What’s wrong? It’s the same question Ladiva only asked him mere moments ago and yet he can’t even bring up the energy to pretend. A strangled sob comes out instead, loud and clear in the quiet room. Eustace gets up and gently takes his hand, shutting the door behind them and leading him over to the bed. Vaseraga’s hands shake as he tries to remove his helmet, shoving it over somewhere so he can sob into Eustace’s lap instead. Everything hurts - worse than any sort of physical pain he’s had - and his mind is just blank as he weeps it away.

For once, Eustace isn’t wearing gloves. His hands are soft as they stroke through his hair. His voice is even softer as he murmurs responses to Vaseraga’s barely coherent ramblings. Eustace is warm and grounding, a comforting presence. 

The whole thing feels surreal. Vaseraga can’t remember the last time he had a breakdown like this in front of someone much less have them console him like this. It would be embarrassing if it was anyone else but for some reason he feels okay doing this with Eustace.

The crying stops and starts a few times until eventually he really does have no tears left to cry. He goes a little limp, letting out a long sigh.

“Thank you.”

“...No problem.”

For who knows what reason, Vaseraga decides to look up and his breath gets taken away. He’s still got the same carefully neutral face like he always does but framed as he is by the light in the room, Eustace almost looks angelic. (It’s definitely the alcohol talking, he tells himself.)

Vaseraga sleeps with Eustace that night. He didn’t admit that he didn’t want to be alone but Eustace somehow knew and as he drifts off to bed with a warm body next to him, he finds himself eternally grateful.

000

He still doesn’t know why Ilsa and Zeta thought it’d be a good idea to set him up on a dinner date with Almeida but here he is. They took him aside two hours before the scheduled time to dress him up properly. The top half of his face is concealed in a clean set of bandages (a reluctant compromise from the two who refused to let him on a date with his usual helmet on).

Truthfully he has no interest in beginning a romantic relationship with her but she beams with such genuine excitement he can’t bring himself to not humour her this once. They’re sat at a private-ish table, a distance away from the main tables so they’re not disturbed by others but in sight of Ilsa and Zeta who are keeping an eye on him.

It’s surprisingly enjoyable. Almeida is fun to talk to and they do keep up a steady conversation while they have their steaks. No matter how much he tries though, his mind keeps getting distracted.

The waiter brings over a bottle of white wine. Vaseraga prefers beer but he offhandedly thinks that maybe this is something that Eustace would like.

While he maintains eye contact with Almeida, he thinks about how her emerald green eyes stunning but not as much as Eustace’s icy blue ones.

Some fireworks are set off to the side of them. Almeida admires them in awe while Vaseraga imagines Eustace looking up at them with that soft smile that’s been making more of an appearance lately.

The meal draws to a close. He begins to think about how to appropriately end this without upsetting Almeida but she gets there before him.

“Are you interested in anyone?”

“Huh. Not really.”

Almeida’s ever present smile drops off her face. “You don’t have to pretend for me. I know you’re just humouring me.” She looks down at her plate and Vaseraga’s chest clenches at her sadness. “Is she nice?”

God, Vaseraga wishes it WAS a woman he was thinking about. It would be way easier to come to terms with than who he really was interested in. “I’m not lying I-”

“Stop.” Her hands are clenched in an obvious attempt to try and get through her sentence without crying. “I’ve been watching you, you know. You haven’t been seeing me have you? You’ve been thinking of someone else.”

Vaseraga has no response.

“I don’t mind, really. I wish you’d just been more truthful up front.”

That appears to be her limit. She scrambles up and darts away from the table. Ilsa gets up and runs after her while Zeta comes over and slaps Vaseraga in the face. 

“Jeez, what the fuck did you say to her?”

Vaseraga says nothing, unwilling to admit to himself nevermind anyone else that maybe, just maybe he IS in love with Eustace.

000

Eustace was slowly changing.

Spending time with the crew had had a positive influence on all of them but to Vaseraga it was most noticeable with Eustace. He’d gradually become more sociable and expressive, his ever present neutral face giving way more often to other emotions.

Vaseraga found himself subconsciously seeking time with Eustace. Most of the time it was nothing major, just sitting down next to him in silence. Eustace either cleaned his gun or just quietly watched Lyria and Vyrn’s antics on the deck. The tender smile he had on his face during those times was breathtaking; Vaseraga was glad he had his mask back so Eustace wouldn’t see him getting flustered.

At New Year’s, Vaseraga lost a badminton match and begrudgingly let danchou draw over his face with crayons. Eustace came into the room in the middle of it. Upon noticing how he looked, the erune blinked before chuckling and continuing his business. Vaseraga decided losing the badminton match was well worth it just for that.

With each change he went through, Vaseraga fell deeper and deeper in love until his feelings were undeniable. And yet, he continued to keep them secret.

He still had doubts about his own self-worth, especially when Eustace seemingly had his life in control while Vaseraga barely scraped by. There was also the fact that even if he was more expressive, it didn’t mean he was up for a relationship. Vaseraga suspected that Eustace probably didn’t even feel romantic love. That’s what he told himself as he watched Eustace flirt with danchou on white day.

“If you want to touch my ears, then go ahead. And if that's not enough... Well… Tell me what you want. Name it, and I'll do it for you.”

Even as he debated over whether Eustace’s flirting had any real weight to it, Vaseraga couldn’t deny that danchou ranked very highly on his list of priorities, higher than Vaseraga could possibly fathom reaching. Getting anywhere closer than friends seemed impossible.

Vaseraga began to cough.

000

“I’ve figured it out.”

Vaseraga turned to face Zeta. “Figure out what?”

“You have a crush on Eustace don’t you?” 

Vaseraga coughed in surprise. “What?”

Zeta sighed and shook her head. “I’ve been watching you. You spend more time sat with Eustace than you do drinking with your usual buddies. I don’t even need you to take your helmet off for me to see how you stare longingly at him when he’s walking around doing other stuff.”

Well. That was embarassing. Of course Zeta would be the first one to figure it out considering how she spends so much time stalking him to find out his weaknesses but he still worried about who else might have noticed. Including Eustace maybe.

“How long have you known?”

“I’ve suspected for a couple months now but I didn’t get confirmation until this afternoon.”

Ah, yes. Lyria had accidentally tumbled off the ship and though she had been learning to swim, she still wasn’t completely confident. Eustace had been the closest to her and barely waited to strip his shirt off before jumping in after her.

Eustace had...a nice body. That was that in the simplest terms possible. Of course Vaseraga had seen his back often considering he partook in typical erune fashion of having backless shirts but he had yet to see him completely topless. And soaked in water. It seems like maybe he stared for  _ too _ long.

“...What are you going to do?”

Zeta shrugged. “I mean I told him just to see if he would get flustered or anything but he didn’t care.” She jolted when Vaseraga’s coughs started again but more aggressively. “Woah! Are you okay? You’re coughing a lot recently.”

He waved her off. “I’m fine.”

“Hah. Fine my ass. Get it checked out, idiot.”


End file.
